


Finding Love Again

by jareauisles



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jareauisles/pseuds/jareauisles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When JJ is left upset and angry over her break up with Emily, she goes to a bar to relax. However, when she bumps into Agent Tanya Mays, will she find love again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agent Tanya Mays

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 9 a few days after Episode 3, the one Agent Mays (Eva LaRue) was in. Will and Henry never happened. Emily never left and but Alex still joined team.

JJ sat in a quiet bar drinking her way through glasses of scotch. She always came to this bar when she needed to think or block everything out. She had come straight from work so she was still wearing her suit and shirt. She took off her blazer, rolled the sleeves of her white shirt up to her elbows and undone a couple of buttons on the shirt to make herself more comfortable. JJ rested her elbows on the table, swivelled the scotch in its glass and sighed as she thought about the events that transpired nearly 3 weeks ago.  
_____  
Flashback

JJ was sat at home finishing off a few case reports when she heard a knock at the door and she was pretty sure she knew who it was. She opened the door to see a stressed looking Emily standing on her doorsteps. JJ quickly pulled her girlfriend; well she couldn’t even say that, she was more like a secret lover, inside her house. 

“What’s wrong Em?” JJ said leaning in for a gentle kiss but Emily quickly pulled away and JJ couldn’t help but show the hurt on her face.

“We can’t do this anymore JJ.” Emily said before looking down at her hand.

“W-what?” JJ’s voiced cracked slightly at the statement from Emily.

“I can’t leave Adam, I love him, I-I can’t just destroy that. I’m not gay, I-I don’t love you.” Emily said with the slightest hint of regret in her voice.

JJ was shocked to say the least. Emily had told her she was in love with her when they began their affair 8 months ago and that she would leave her husband eventually but it was, in her words, “never the right time”. Emily had made all of these promises to JJ and now they were broken in an instant. JJ couldn’t help the tears building up in her eyes. She shouldn’t be surprised really. Emily never wanted them to be seen showing any sort of affection in public not even as friends, she never spoke to her more than professionally at work, when their eyes would lock with each other she always looked away as quickly as possible and if they accidently brushed hands or arms Emily would jump away as if burnt. It all hit JJ in an instant at how much she had been used by the woman she loved but obviously didn’t love her back. But no matter how much she was hurting she wouldn’t give Emily the satisfaction of seeing her cry so she put her mask back in place and her walls up.

“Ok.” JJ said not even going to beg Emily to give their relationship a chance when she was so ashamed of them. “Please leave.” JJ said and turned around walking back into the lounge. There was no movement in the hall for a while and JJ briefly wondered if Emily was having second thoughts about ending things but that thought was erased when she heard the front door closing. 

End Flashback  
\-----

That was almost 3 weeks ago and all the hurt and pain she felt quickly morphed into anger as the days passed. She was angry at Emily for how she treated her but more so angry with herself for letting herself be put in that situation. Emily was distant at work but that wasn’t much different to how she usually was with JJ when they were together. JJ was shook out of her thoughts by a hand touching her shoulder.

“Agent Jareau?” a voice asked from behind her and JJ swivelled on the bar stool to see who it was. She was greeted by the sight of a beautiful woman, with olive skin, light brown hair, the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. JJ was snapped out of her staring when she realised who it was.

“Agent Mays, good to see you again.” JJ smiled. 

“Just call me Tanya.” she said before sitting down next to JJ.

“Then just call me JJ.” JJ replied before taking another moment to appreciate the beauty of this woman. “What are doing here in Virginia?” JJ asked taking another sip of scotch.

“I’ve been transferred to the counter-terrorism unit in the FBI headquarters in Quantico, that’s where you are right?” Tanya asked.

“Yeah, looks like we’ll be seeing more of each other.” JJ smirked cheekily; genuinely please she’d be seeing Tanya more often. Tanya just smiled shyly in reply.

“Can I get you a drink Tanya?” JJ asked and Tanya almost shivered when she heard JJ saying her name. “Sure, thanks. Vodka diet coke.” Tanya answered and JJ called the bartender over.

The bartender practically leered at Tanya and JJ could tell she was uncomfortable so JJ moved slightly closer to the brunette. “A glass of scotch for me and a vodka diet coke for my girlfriend” JJ said, the tone in her voice warning the bartender to back off. Tanya looked shocked for a few seconds but quickly recovered. The bartender nodded quickly before pouring their drinks and scampering to the other end of the bar.

“Thanks for that.” Tanya said appreciatively to JJ.

“No problem, he was giving me the creeps.” JJ said glad she hadn’t over stepped the mark before moving back to her original position on the bar stool even though she wanted to stay close to Tanya. Tanya leaned forward to rest her arms on the bar, JJs eyes were instantly drawn to her chest as she got an ample view of her cleavage and she felt her mouth go dry.

“Long day?” Tanya asked pointed to the scotch JJ had in her hands. Tanya was drawn to the way her muscles flexed in her forearms as she swirled the glass of scotch and the creamy skin that was on display where JJ’s shirt had been unbuttoned.

JJ laughed bitterly. “More like long 8 months.” She muttered. 

Tanya just raised an eyebrow. “I might be able to help, an impartial ear.” She said partly joking but she really wanted to know more about JJ.

JJ’s first response was to say “no” or “I’m fine” but she realised it might help to get it off her chest. She took another sip of her scotch and made eye contact with Tanya. “About 8 months ago I started a relationship with a woman I work with.” Tanya raised her eyebrows. “I know.” JJ sighed knowing what Tanya would be thinking. “She was not only straight and a great friend but she was married as well.” JJ continued. “I was totally in love with her for years and always kept my feelings hidden. It changed when she came to my hotel room after a rough case one night.”


	2. Kiss

\-----  
Flashback

JJ heard a knock on her hotel room door just as she was about to go to sleep and she opened it to find Emily standing, her eyes wild. JJ immediately pulled her gently into the room knowing something was wrong, before she could ask, Emily pulled JJ to her and kissed her fiercely. JJ was stunned for a moment and then pushed Emily away reluctantly.

“JJ, just tonight, I need to feel.” Emily said almost pleadingly and her voice held the pain she felt about their latest case involving children.

JJ swallowed hard. This was what she had wanted for years but she didn’t want to take advantage of Emily. She was about to reply when Emily spoke again.

“Please.” Emily whispered and JJ couldn’t say no. She couldn’t stand to see Emily in any kind of pain, she would do anything to make her feel better. JJ nodded, pulled Emily into   
another kiss and tried to ignore Emily’s earlier words of ‘just tonight’.

End Flashback  
\-----

“So what happened?” Tanya asked.

JJ scoffed as if it was obvious. “She was gone before I woke up, avoided me for weeks before finally giving in and admitting to having feelings for me. We started an affair.” JJ shook her head disappointed in her actions. “She said she would leave her husband ‘at the right time’ and that she loved me.” JJ laughed bitterly. 

“I’m sorry.” Tanya said in reply.

JJ waved her hand. “Don’t be. I’m slowly getting over it.” JJ smiled and thought about how true that was when she looked at Tanya.

“Is the agent you were with Agent Prentiss by any chance?” Tanya asked although she was pretty sure it was.

“Yep, how did you know?” JJ asked curiously.

“Uhh-um-.” Tanya stuttered, not sure how to reply.

“What?” JJ frowned.

“She, um, caught me checking you out a few times on that case we were working on a few days ago.” Tanya blushed in embarrassment and looked down. “Let’s just say I got a lot of angry looks.” Tanya continued cautiously.

JJ’s immediate reaction was to be angry at Emily but instead she just focused on the first part of Tanya’s explanation. “So, you were checking me out, huh?” JJ smirked and moved closer to Tanya.

Tanya just blushed again before replying. “Maybe.” She said looking away.

JJ laughed. ”Don’t worry; I don’t mind a gorgeous woman like you checking me out.” JJ winked. Tanya just giggled, glad she hadn’t ruined anything.

Tanya cleared her throat. “Well, I’m gonna head, got a big day tomorrow with starting work and all.” 

JJ was disappointed that she was leaving but covered it up with a small smile and a nod. “You getting a cab then?” she asked Tanya pointing to her empty glass.

Tanya shook her head. “My apartments a few blocks away.” 

JJ smiled. “Well then, I’ll walk with you.” JJ said before finishing her scotch in one gulp and slipping on her blazer.

“Oh, there’s no need really.” Tanya said getting up off of the stool.

“What kind of person would I be if I let a beautiful woman walk home alone?” JJ smiled flirtatiously.

Tanya blushed slightly and nodded. They made their way down the streets in silence but it wasn’t awkward, it was comfortable and filled with tension.

Tanya turned around to face JJ as they reached the steps of her apartment. “Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you around.” She said to the blonde agent. 

JJ didn’t reply she just stepped closer to Tanya and pulled her flush against her. She was pretty sure that Tanya wouldn’t freak out and JJ was right when she heard her gasp but also relax into her. She placed one hand on the brunette’s waist and the other hand cupping her cheek before kissing her gently on the lips. As Tanya started to respond to the kiss, it quickly turned into something more passionate and lust-filled. Tanya wrapped her arms around JJ’s neck whilst JJ moved her hand to the back of Tanya’s head to keep her in place whilst the other daringly crept under her shirt stroking the tanned skin of her lower back. As their tongues fought for dominance they both couldn’t help the moans that escaped them before they had to pull away for air.

They were both breathing heavily. “Do you want to come in?” Tanya breathed her hands still around JJ’s neck whilst JJ’s were under Tanya’s shirt caressing her back. JJ instant reply was to say ‘yes’ but she stopped herself by shaking her head before noticing the way Tanya’s face dropped and she started to pull away from the blonde.

“No, it’s not that I don’t want to, god I want to!” JJ smiled pulling her back. “I just want to do this right.” she finished and at Tanya’s confused look she continued. “I want to get to know you better, go on some dates.” JJ smiled shyly. “Only if you want to of course, I mean you-.” JJ was cut off by Tanya’s soft lips on hers.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Tanya said smiling brightly.

JJ breathed a sigh. “Ok, good, that’s good. Well, I should go now because I really don’t know if I can restrain myself any longer.” JJ said letting her eyes wander over Tanya’s body.  
“You better!” Tanya said jokingly with a laugh. 

“It’s your fault for looking so hot.” JJ smiled seductively before surprising herself with a bold move and squeezing Tanya’s ass slightly.

Tanya giggled and blushed as JJ laughed at her reaction. “I better go.” JJ said and Tanya nodded, she gave Tanya a lust-filled kiss. 

“I’ll call you.” JJ whispered in her ear before walking away. 

“You don’t have my number!” Tanya shouted down the street at JJ. 

JJ laughed softly to herself. “I have my ways.” JJ shouted over her shoulder as she walked down the street smirking, knowing Tanya was watching her the whole way.


	3. Garcia & Emily

As soon as JJ arrived at work the next day she made her way into Garcia’s lair. Garcia spun around in her chair as soon as she saw JJ enter the room.

“Well hello there my blonde bombshell, what can I do for you today?” Garcia asked with a smile on her face

“Hey Pen, I need a favour.” JJ asked with innocent eyes and an exaggerated pout.

“What?” Garcia narrowed her eyes in curiosity.

“I need you to look up Agent Tanya Mays in the FBI employees database.” JJ said like it was no big deal.

“Sure, but why?” Garcia asked tilting her head slightly, more than willing to do it but desperate to know the reason JJ wanted her to.

 

JJ shrugged her shoulders and glanced away. “Ok, you tell me right now or you can forget it” Garcia said firmly. JJ sighed, knowing Garcia wouldn’t let it go.

“We worked a case with her a few days ago and I met her in a bar last night.” JJ stated vaguely.

“Ohhh, you have a new lady friend.” Garcia said almost bouncing in her chair. Garcia was the only one on the team that knew JJ was gay. It wasn’t that she was ashamed or tried to   
hide it, she just didn’t see the need to announce it to everyone. Garcia had asked her one night when they first met who her type was and JJ had answered. That was all there was to it. “What about Emily?” she added with a raised eyebrow. Garcia was also the only one who knew about Emily. JJ had needed someone to confide in when she need to let all her feelings out. Garcia had become her rock. 

JJ stiffened at the questioned. “That’s over now Pen, last night with Tanya was the first time in months I haven’t thought about Emily. Even though part of me will always love her, I won’t beg her to stay with me or put my heart on the line again.” JJ explained not meaning for all of that to come out.

Garcia smiled. “Well, good. I’m glad you’re moving on.” Although Garcia herself had always been routing for JJ and Emily to make it work, she was tired of seeing JJ looking so sad and worn out all the time. She could tell by the sparkle that had returned in JJ’s eyes that she was more like herself. Garcia managed to bring up Tanya’s information in seconds and JJ wrote down her number.

“Wait, that’s all you want?” Garcia asked confused.

“Yeah, I don’t want to know about her by reading through a file. I want to get to know her properly.” JJ said firmly.

“I can still read it though, right?” Garcia asked with hopeful eyes pleading at JJ.

JJ rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle before starting to leave the room.

“JJ!” Garcia shouted making JJ turn around. “I’m glad you’re happy again.” Garcia said honestly. JJ felt herself tearing up slightly at the sincerity in her best friend’s voice. She made her way over to Garcia and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for everything.” JJ whispered before leaving.

\-----

JJ didn’t get a chance to call Tanya until the end of day when she was alone in her office.

“Agent Mays” Tanya greeted over the phone, not knowing who was calling.

“Hey, it’s JJ.” JJ said overcome with some nerves.

“Oh, hi JJ!” Tanya said surprised to hear from JJ so soon although she had been anxious for the blonde agent to contact her.

“So, how was your first day at Quantico?” JJ asked and she couldn’t help the smile appear on her face as she spoke to Tanya. 

“It was busy but great. I think I’ll like it here.” Tanya said making JJ’s heart flutter slightly.

“That’s good. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to mine for dinner and a few drinks?” JJ said but when all she was met with was silence she back tracked. “I mean,   
it’s ok if you don’t-“ JJ started.

“No, no! I’d love to, just wasn’t expecting that.” Tanya laughed. 

“Ok, great. What time do you finish?” JJ asked trying to keep the overexcitement out of her voice but failing.

Tanya giggled at JJ’s excitement. “Half an hour.”

“Ok, I’ll come by your office.” JJ said.

\-----

“Sounds good. See you then.” Tanya said the excitement also evident in her voice.

“Bye.” JJ finished before hanging up reluctantly.

JJ made her way out of the bullpen to the elevator half an hour later. JJ was startled to see Emily standing there. They hadn’t been alone together in the last few weeks because of   
Emily’s obvious avoidance. JJ’s whole body tensed but she sent a forced nod and smile over to Emily as she stood waiting for the elevator. JJ was surprised to hear Emily speak.

“JJ, c-can I come over later, y’know to t-talk?” Emily asked obviously nervous. JJ knew what ‘talking’ meant. It meant that Emily wanted her to fuck her brains out again. 

“I’ve got plans, sorry.” JJ said politely, not sorry in the slightest. She had feeling that Emily would do this at some point.

“Oh, well what about tomorrow?” Emily asked unfazed.

“Emily, don’t.” JJ hissed lowering her voice and Emily was clearly startled at the change in JJs voice. “Stop playing games. You can’t just break up with me, avoid me for weeks and then expect me to welcome you back into my life and my bed.” JJ said with anger in her voice before taking a calming breath and walking quickly down the hallway to use the stairs   
instead, leaving Emily confused and bewildered.

\-----

JJ managed to calm herself down during her walk down the stairs but some of her anger was still there. JJ took a deep breath before walking into the bullpen where Tanya’s office. 

As she reached the door of Tanya’s office she noticed it was open and Tanya was bending down looking through a drawer in the filing cabinet and JJ couldn’t help but appreciate the view.

“Looking good.” JJ smirked.

Tanya jumped in surprise before turning around quickly and smiling as she saw JJ leaning against the doorframe. 

“Hi.” Tanya said lamely before pulling JJ into the office and closing the door. Tanya stared at her for a few moments feeling awkward about what to do next but JJ saved her from the trouble when she pulled her into a quick but firm kiss. 

“Ready to get out of here?” she asked and Tanya nodded in reply.


	4. Getting To Know You Better

JJ and Tanya entered the blonde’s apartment and Tanya immediately picked up on the fact that it didn’t feel like a home, more like a bachelor pad.

“Not what you were expecting?” JJ asked Tanya with an eyebrow raised.

Tanya blushed in embarrassment realising she had been caught assessing the apartment. She went to apologise but JJ quickly cut her off.

“It’s fine, I get this reaction from the few people that see this place.” JJ laughed.

“The few people?” Tanya asked curiously

“Yeah, I only invite people here that I am comfortable with or know really well.” JJ said smiling.

“You don’t know me really well.” Tanya said tilting her head slightly.

“True…but I want to.” JJ winked before wandering through to the kitchen. “Drink?” she called.

“A red wine would be great.” Tanya was still smiling slight from the comment JJ made. JJ emerged from the kitchen with Tanya’s wine a bottle of beer for herself.

“What happened to dinner?” Tanya asked with a laugh as they sat down on the sofa.

JJ blushed. “Well, I can’t really cook so takeaway?” JJ asked with a chuckled.

Tanya laughed. “It’s fine, I’m not even hungry.” 

JJ took the time to fully appreciate Tanya’s outfit. She was wearing a red blouse showing a hint of cleavage paired with a tight black pencil skirt and heels. JJ didn’t even try to hide the fact that she was undressing Tanya with her eyes and Tanya noticed.

“Eyes up here JJ.” Tanya teased but her voice had a hint of lust in it which JJ could detect. She was really trying to control herself but Tanya was making it hard to and when Tanya bit down on her bottom lip it was enough to send JJ over the edge as she captured Tanya’s lips with her own.

Tanya let out a moan at the unexpected action and responded just as passionately by moving her lips in sync with JJ’s and wrapping an arm around her waist as JJ tanged her fingers in her hair.

JJ pushed Tanya to lie down on the couch and managed to prop herself up on one elbow on top of her, never breaking their fiery kiss. Their tongues danced with each other’s before JJ bit down lightly on Tanya’s lip. They pulled away and resting their foreheads against each other’s and breathing heavily. 

“What happened to ‘I want to get to know you better?’” Tanya breathed as JJ began placing sensual kissed down her neck.

“This is getting to know you better.” JJ smirked as Tanya moaned underneath her, leaving no doubt that this was what the brunette wanted as well. JJ swiftly picked Tanya up, causing Tanya to tighten her legs around JJ’s waist and lock her arms around her neck as she led them to the bedroom.

\-----

“Oh, god.” Tanya gasped as she came down from her fourth climax of the night. “Where did you learn how to do that.” she asked JJ breathing heavily.

JJ just smirked and kissed Tanya again before Tanya lay her head down on JJ’s chest and they wrapped their arms around each other and intertwined their legs. JJ pressed a final gentle kiss to Tanya’s forehead as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

\-----

JJ woke up in the morning to find the space in the bed next to her empty. JJ sighed. She should have known this was too good to be true. She slipped on her short, black silk robe and padded down the hallway and into the kitchen rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up. 

She had to blink a few times when she saw Tanya standing at the kitchen counter making coffee wearing nothing but one of JJ’s oversized checked shirt and once she got over the shock that Tanya had actually stayed she visibly gulped when she saw Tanya’s long tanned legs on display. JJ smiled and crept up behind Tanya wrapping her arms around her waist from behind making Tanya jump slightly.

“Morning beautiful” she whispered as she placed a kiss to Tanya’s neck. Tanya moaned and titled her head backwards giving JJ more access.

“Morning” Tanya breathed. JJ spun her around to face her keeping her arms around her waist as Tanya’s draped their way around her neck. She gave Tanya as slow, sensual kiss and they both moaned as the kiss grew more passionate. They pulled apart slightly then they heard a knock on the door. 

“Just leave it.” Tanya murmured as she kissed her way down JJ’s jaw and neck. 

“Was planning to.” JJ moaned in pleasure tilting her head back placing her hands on Tanya’s bare ass. The knocking continued on the door a few more times but they were too engrossed in each other to care.

JJ lifted Tanya up onto the countertop with ease and stepped in-between her legs, running one hand up and down her thigh slowly whilst the other began unbuttoning her shirt. 

They both heard a loud gasp behind them and JJ’s hands stilled as she turned around to see a shocked looking Emily standing in the middle of the kitchen.

“Jesus, Emily! What the hell are you doing here?!” JJ asked her voice laced with annoyance more than anger.

Emily scoffed bitterly. “I thought you said you loved me JJ and now you’re here fucking some sl-“

“Don’t you dare!” JJ hissed. Her annoyance had quickly turned to anger when she heard Emily about to insult Tanya who was standing slightly behind JJ. 

Emily scoffed again. “What it’s true.” She said pointing towards Tanya.

“No! You don’t get to come here and dictate my life! We’re over. So get out. Right now and leave the key behind.” JJ said raising her voice slightly. “Get out!” she shouted louder when Emily didn’t move when JJ heard the door closed she let out a frustrated sigh.

“You ok?” JJ heard a soft voice behind her ask.

JJ laughed. “If I said yes would you believe me.” JJ smiled slightly and Tanya laughed. “I just feel angry, she doesn’t have to right to do that!” JJ finished. Tanya just pulled JJ to her and gave her a hug. JJ buried her head into Tanya’s neck relishing in the comfort she was giving her. 

“Thank you.” JJ whispered before placing a gentle yet firm kiss on Tanya’s lips. JJ stepped back slightly and let her eyes sweep up and down Tanya’s body.

“Damn, you look good in my shirt.” JJ said smirking as she runs her hand over Tanya’s hips. She can’t believe how much Tanya had calmed her down with just a simple hug considering how angry she was a few minutes ago.

“You know, we’ve still got an hour before we have to be at work.” JJ says and she slips the shirt off Tanya’s shoulder.

“Oh, really, what could we do until then?” Tanya teases pulling at the ties of JJ’s robe, tilting her head slightly. 

“I’m sure we’ll think of something.” JJ smiled seductively before capturing Tanya’s lips passionately.


	5. I Know Baby, I Know

An hour later they both arrived at work with Tanya having to borrow some of JJs clothes. JJ held the door open for Tanya as they arrived but before she could enter JJ pulled her back and gave her a quick passionate kiss which Tanya responded to. They were careful of people watching, they didn’t want to become the gossip of the whole building. JJ smirked and motioned for Tanya to go through.

“I’ll call you later? JJ asked lowering her voice slightly with a flirtatious smile on her face.

“Yeah, that’d be good.” Tanya blushed. 

“Great” JJ said with a smile before Tanya took off down the corridor and JJ made her way to the elevator. JJ looked back to watch Tanya retreat, staring at the curves of her body and her ass as she walked away. ‘Damn’ she thought. This was going to be a long day.

JJ made her way to her office with a smile on her face, greeting the team as she went. 

\-----

An hour later she heard a knock on her door.

“Come in.” JJ said.

“We’ve got a case, briefing in 10.” Hotch said before leaving quickly. JJ made her way to the roundtable room a few minutes later and saw that the rest of the team apart from Hotch and Rossi were already there.

JJ sat down and the team spoke amongst themselves. As the conversation died down, she could feel Morgan’s eyes on her.

“You look different today.” Morgan said suspiciously.

“What do you mean?” JJ asked defensively.

“Woah, nothing! You just look happier, more relaxed.” Morgan said holding his hands up in defence of his comment

“Omg, you totally got laid.” Garcia screeched before immediately slapping her hand over her mouth as if to take back the words she just said. JJ sent her a glare before looking   
towards who was grinning like an idiot.

“Ohh, so that’s what it was. So who was he?” Morgan said cheekily. JJ almost rolled her eyes as the question. Emily had a hard and cold expression on her face. 

JJ was saved from an answer by Hotch and Rossi as they entered the room and the team evaluated the brief quickly before deciding to read into more in depth on the plane. She watched as Emily practically stormed out of the room and realised she need to talk to her and sort this out soon.

\-----

“So, the unsub kills woman in their 40-50s, no signs of sexual assault. “ Rossi stated.

JJ nodded. “A lot of rage though. Stabbed multiple times in various areas of the body. Definite over kill.” JJ concluded as the other nodded.

“From the depths of the wounds and the strength needed to kill like this, I think we can assume it is a male in his 20s or 30s.” Reid said as he looked over the autopsy report. 

“Ok, that’s good. We have a start on a profile. Keep looking through the case notes. We land in an hour.” Hotch said as everyone skimmed through the files.

JJ noticed Emily go to the back of the plan to get a cup of coffee and quickly followed her.

“Hey.” JJ said and she noticed Emily jump slightly before turning round with a glare.

“What?” Emily snapped in reply.

“Look, I’m sorry about what you saw but you broke it off with me Emily, what do you expect me to do?” JJ said lowering her voice so only the two of them could be heard.

Emily sighed. “I know. I’m sorry. I just…I just thought that you would take me back, you used to before.” 

JJ scoffed. “Yeah, that’s because it was a couple of days later you’d come back and I figured you had just freaked out about the whole ‘affair with a lesbian’ thing. All the moments I could be with you outweighed everything else so I took you back each time.” JJ sighed. “This time it was 3 weeks with you pretending I didn’t even exist and then I didn’t even get a ‘sorry’, you just assumed I would take you back again and I know that’s partly my fault.” JJ finished.

“Oh.” Emily whispered. It looked as though it was finally sinking. 

“It killed me every time you left during the middle of the night or when you would ignore me at work or when you acted like any kind of contact with me disgusted you. It’s my fault as well; I’m not just blaming you. We both made mistakes. I shouldn’t have let it get this far.” JJ paused when she saw Emily’s face fall even more. “Don’t get me wrong the few good times we had were amazing but look at us now.” JJ said gesturing to the two of them. “We’ve ruined a great friendship and for what?” JJ said. “It will take time but we can move past this and we can both be happy.” JJ said softly looking into Emily’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Emily whispered her eyes sad and regretful.

“I know baby, I know.” JJ smiled sadly before grabbing Emily’s hand and squeezing it tightly making Emily’s heart clench. JJ walked back to her seat on the jet leaving no doubt in either woman’s mind that they were finally over.


	6. Morgan

They team had almost arrived in Texas and they were all sitting on the plane drinking coffee and skimming over the case files.

“So JJ, we never finished that conversation earlier.” Morgan said grinning. JJ knew what he meant but didn’t think he’d bring it up again.

“What conversation?” JJ replied playing dumb.

“You know what one…so who was it, do we know him? Is it Hotch?” Morgan said and JJ laughed at the idea.

“Ew, no!” JJ said firmly leaving no room for argument.

“Is what me?” Hotch asked curiously overhearing the part of the conversation. JJ saw Morgan’s mouth open and cut in before he could answer.

“Nothing.” JJ answered quickly looking back down at her case notes whilst Hotch raised an eyebrow at Morgan in confusion and amusement. JJ phoned beeped and she looked down and smiled slightly when she saw who the message was from, which Morgan caught onto.

“Ohh, is that lover boy.” He teased as JJ stood up.

JJ rolled her eyes before grinning and leaning down towards Morgan’s ear so only he could hear. “Who said it was a guy?” she whispered before moving towards the back of the plane and glancing back at Morgan’s stunned face.

JJ scrolled down to Tanya’s name on her phone and called her.

“Hey.” Tanya said happily. 

“Hi.” JJ smiled down the phone.

“Are you on a case?” Tanya asked hearing the rumbling of the jet engine.

JJ sighed. “Yeah, heading to Texas.” JJ said keeping her voice low.

“When will you be back?” Tanya frowned realising it could be a while before she could she JJ again.

“A few days usually but it could be more.” JJ said sadly already missing the brunette.

“Oh.” Tanya said and suddenly the mood was dampened. 

“But when I get back I’m going to take you out.” JJ grinned trying to lift the mood.

“Oh really? How do you know I’m going to say yes?” Tanya teased.

“Well judging from the way you were screaming my name last night you’re not going to say no.” JJ said confidently, maybe even cockily but JJ didn’t care she was just enjoying the banter between them.

Tanya laughed. “Ok, you got me.” 

“So I’ll phone you when I’m on my way home?” JJ said already excited about seeing her again.

“Yeah, sure babe.” Tanya replied. A second later she realised she had called JJ ‘babe’ and they weren’t even officially together. “Uh, sorry I-“ 

As if reading Tanya’s thoughts JJ cut her off. “Don’t apologise, I like it.” JJ said easing Tanya’s fears.

“Ok then.” Tanya smiled shyly on the other end.

“See you later.” JJ said.

“Y-yeah bye” Tanya finished before they botch hung up the phone.

JJ rested against the counter at the back of the plane as she collected her thoughts. She couldn’t believe how happy she had been since she met Tanya in that bar, but she was  
worried about getting her heart broken again. Sure, Tanya wasn’t straight and married but that didn’t mean that she didn’t have the ability to hurt her. JJ was shook out of her thoughts by Morgan coming towards her.

He stared at JJ for a few seconds before JJ broke the awkward silence.

“You can ask you know.” JJ laughed.

Morgan hesitated on how to word his question. “So are you bi or gay?” Morgan said with no judgement in his voice just curiousness.

“Gay.” JJ nodded. 

Morgan looked at her for a second before a slow grin appeared on his face. “Hot!” he said with a cheeky smile.

“Shut up.” JJ laughed and playfully hit him on the shoulder. “So you’re ok with this?” JJ asked. 

“Of course, you really think I wouldn’t be.” Morgan said shocked.

JJ shrugged. “When you grow up with that it’s hard not to expect the worst.” JJ said with a distant look in her eyes. Before Morgan could ask what she meant he was interrupted by the pilot’s voice over the speaker telling everyone to take their seats.

JJ went to walk away but Morgan grabbed her arm. “You know they won’t care if you’re gay or not JJ.” Morgan said nodding towards the team. 

“I know, thanks Morgan.” JJ said with a small smile before moving to take her seat.

\-----

The team had arrived in Texas and were just about to set up in the precinct when the lead detective on the case came into the room.

“This was just put through the door a few minutes ago.” He said with worried eyes as he handed them an envelope.

Hotch read the note over before his eyes widened slightly as he began to read it aloud to the team. “Lauren Sanders, Rachel Riley, Tina Lopez. I am not finished. There will be more victims. But not in the way you will be expecting. I will be bombing a building in 48 hours. You have 48 hours to try and stop me. But you won’t.”

Everyone looked at each other with alarmed and confused expressions.

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Morgan murmured.

“Why would he change his MO. From stabbing middle aged women to bombing a building.” Emily said confused.

“Wait, are we sure this is even the same guy. This could just be a joke.” Rossi said not wanting them to get ahead of themselves.

“We haven’t released the names of the victims yet.” The detective told them.

“This guy wants revenge and he wants to do it in two ways.” JJ said to get the team back on track.

Hotch nodded. “We just needed to find out why. We have to focus on the stabbings to try and find out who this guy is. Then we can focus on finding out the building he is planning to attack. Garcia keep searching.” 

“Got it, Hotch.” Garcia replied over the speaker.

“Everyone else keep building a profile, we need it to be as detailed as possible if we’re going to stop him.”

\-----

An hour later and the team hadn’t come up with much else and JJ was beyond frustrated so when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket she was grateful for the break. She excused herself and left the room before finding a quiet hallway to answer her phone. She didn’t even glance at the name on the screen before she answered. 

“Agent Jareau.” JJ answered automatically.

“Ohh dirty talk, I like it.” A familiar voice said cheekily down the phone.

JJ smiled happily when she realised who was speaking and laughed when she heard Tanya’s reply.

“Hey baby, what’s up?” JJ said.

“I think I’m going to be working with you on this case.” Tanya said hesitantly, not sure how JJ would react.

JJ was about to ask why but then she realised the bomb threat would have to be viewed as a possible terrorist attack. “Well good, we need all the agents we can get.” JJ said running  
and a hand through her now messy hair and breathing a loud sigh.

“That bad babe?” Tanya asked softly noticing the frustration in JJ’s voice.

“Yeah.” JJ sighed once more. “But I can’t wait to see you.” JJ smiled, despite all the chaos, she couldn’t help but be thrilled at seeing Tanya so soon.

“What about your team though?” Tanya asked frowning slightly.

JJ shrugged her shoulders. “Well it’s not like we’ll have sex in the middle of the station to announce my sexuality but we won’t hide it either.”

Tanya laughed loudly at the suggestion and soon JJ was joining in and was getting a few strange looks at anyone passing in the hallway.

“What an image.” Tanya giggled. “Anyway I’ll see you in a couple of hours?” 

“Yeah, sure baby, see you then.” JJ smiled before they said their final goodbyes and hung up the phone, both of them excited at the prospect of seeing each other again.


	7. Bathroom Kisses

“JJ.” Hotch said making he look up from the file she was reading. “Can you go and meet the two counter-terrorism agents at the airstrip, they land in 20 minutes.” Hotch said and she couldn’t help her eyes lighting up. Emily noticed and she was surprised she wasn’t that angry, just glad that her ex was happy. 

“Sure.” JJ said grabbing her coat and leaving the room, already feeling exited at seeing Tanya.

They weren’t even official yet but JJ couldn’t help her heart fluttering when she thought about the brunette. They didn’t even know that much about each, due to them no being able to keep their hormones in check but JJ knew something was there.

JJ pulled up at the airstrip and noticed Tanya standing with a man with a tall man with jet black hair, probably in his late 30s. JJ waved them over to grab their attention and a few moment later they were standing in front of her.

She didn’t really know what to do. She didn’t even know if Tanya was out or if she wanted this guy knowing who she was dating. She was shocked when Tanya gave her a quick, sweet kiss and the man looked at them smirking. 

“I’m Agent Lindin but call me Tom…she was right, you are hot.” He said playfully before Tanya smacked him on the arm. 

“Shut up.” She muttered at him before looking back at JJ.

JJ quickly realised that they were probably good friends rather than co-workers. It reminded her of her and Morgan. 

“Hey.” Tanya said snapping JJ out of her thoughts.

“Hi.” JJ said smiling widely at the brunette. “You guys want to go to the hotel first?” JJ asked grabbing Tanya’s luggage. 

“No, we’re fine. We want to get this son of a bitch as soon as possible.” Tanya said and JJ soon learned that Tanya had the same determination when it came to her job as she had, which made her smile inwardly. 

“Well let’s go then.” JJ said gesturing towards the SUV. 

“Hotch.” JJ said entering the room the Tanya and her partner behind her. “This is Agent Mays and Agent Mason.” The team introduced themselves and JJ couldn’t help but flinch slightly when she was Tanya and Emily shake hands considering what had happened. 

“So what do we know about this guy?” Tanya said sitting down next to JJ and grabbing the casefile.

“Well based on a basic profile we done on the jet, a male in his 20-30s and killed women in their 40-50s, no sexual assault but there’s overkill.” Rossi said directing the answer at Tanya and Tom.

“And obviously you know about the note.” Morgan said pointing towards the copy of the note up on the screen. Tanya and Tom just nodded.

“This whole thing is definitely about revenge.” JJ said sitting forward referring to what she had said earlier in the day.

“What do you mean JJ?” Hotch asked tilting his head slightly.

“Well look at this.” JJ said pointing to the various bits of evidence. “He’s brutally stabbing middle aged women and now he’s going to bomb somewhere.” JJ said looking at the rest of the team. “He’s fixated getting revenge on one thing and everything he associates with that one thing is targeted.” JJ explained. “These women represent something and whatever building the bombs represents something as well.” 

“Sounds accurate.” Emily said as the team nodded in agreement. “We just don’t know what that thing is.” She finished.

“Well we need to find out. The interviews with the victims’ families gave us nothing, we really have to dig deep here.” Hotch said as the team got to work.

\-----

The rest of the day they didn’t find out much more. JJ was in the bathroom washing her hands when Tanya walked in. She couldn’t help the smile appear on her face, she hadn’t spoken to her all day because they had been so busy and focused.

“Hey.” Tanya said smiling, closing the gap between them. 

“Hi.” JJ whispered before quickly capturing the brunette’s lips in a must needed passionate. After a couple of minutes they pulled away breathing heavily, Tanya had JJ’s body trapped between her own and the sink. Tanya had her arms around JJ’s neck and JJ’s were wrapped tightly around the brunette’s waist. 

“I needed that.” JJ smiled resting her forehead against Tanya’s giving her a few quick pecks. 

“hmm.” Tanya hummed in understanding, it had been a long say and they hadn’t gotten anywhere.

“How’d you feel about dinner?” JJ said leaning back slightly. 

“I like dinner.” Tanya shrugged. JJ just laughed at her response. ‘God she’s adorable’ JJ thought.

“Well let’s go?” JJ said looking at her watch. 

“What now?” Tanya asked shocked.

“Yes now!” JJ laughed. “It’s 8pm, we’re finished for the day.” JJ said chucking still.

JJ gave Tanya another kiss before pulling her out of the bathroom.

They were making their way out of the station standing close to each other when a voice stopped them in their tracked.

“JJ, do you want to get some dinner?” Reid asked oblivious to the two women’s closeness.

“No, I’m good, I’m going to get dinner with Tanya, see you in the morning.” JJ called back over her shoulder before leaving the team with a dumbfounded look on their faces, except Morgan who had a slight smirk.


	8. Dinner, Family & Blake

“So.” JJ said leaning closer resting her hand on Tanya’s. “Tell me something I don’t know about you yet?” JJ said tilting her haid. They had just finished ordering their food at a small Italian restaurant a few blocks away. 

Like what?” Tanya said rubbing her thumb on JJ’s hand. 

JJ thought for a moment. “Tell me where you’re from and about your family?” JJ asked not wanting to overstep.

Tanya nodded. “Well I was born and raised in Chicago. I have an older brother, Jason and we grew up together in my parent’s house.”

“What’s Jason like?” JJ asked curiously. 

Tanya chuckled. “Overprotective.” Tanya said rolling her eyes as JJ smirked. “But the best brother I could ask for really.” Tanya finished smiling. 

“Are your family ok with…”JJ trailed off motioning to the two of them.

“Oh, yeah. They’re fine. Coming out wasn’t an issue for me.” Tanya smiled again, thinking about all the support they had given her over the years. “What about your family?” Tanya asked wanting to know more about JJ as well. 

“I grew up in Pennsylvania, just in a small town, with my Mom, Dad and two older sisters, Allison and Rosaline.” JJ paused and took a breath before continuing. “Rosaline passed away though.” JJ said and she pulled her hand away when she heard Tanya’s slight gasp but Tanya just held them tighter.

“What happened? I mean, if you want to tell me.” Tanya said softy.

JJ let out a shaky breath before continuing. “She killed herself, I found her that morning.” JJ said squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

“Hey.” Tanya whispered, touching JJ’s face gently snapping her out of the slight flashback.

“Sorry.” JJ whispered back. She opened her eyes and gazed into Tanya’s eyes, seeing nothing but understanding and care reflected in them.

“Don’t be sorry.” Tanya said giving JJ a gentle kiss. “Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me that.” Tanya said squeezing JJ’s hand. 

JJ just smiled in response as their food was placed on the table.

“So you never said how your family took it.” Tanya said as they held hands on their walk back to the hotel.

JJ laughed bitterly. “Not like yours that’s for sure.” JJ said and Tanya raised her eyebrows. “My parents flipped out when they found out. I didn’t exactly tell them though, they caught be in bed with a girl from school when I was 17 so that probably didn’t help the situation.” JJ chuckled. “Allison was fine with it. But my parents and the majority of my   
family can’t accept me.” JJ sighed. 

“I’m sorry babe.” Tanya said giving JJ a kiss.

“It’s ok.” JJ smiled at the brunette.

“Do you see your parents much?” Tanya asked with curiosity.

“I haven’t seen them in 5 years.” JJ said leaning closer to Tanya. “We speak on the phone but it’s only to keep things civil. The phone calls usually just involves my Mom asking if I’ve   
quit my job and settled down with ‘a nice man’ yet.” JJ said rolling her eyes. Tanya just nodded in understanding, not knowing what to say to that. 

\-----

“So I’ll see you in the morning?” JJ asked exiting the elevator, Tanya beside her.

“Or, you could come in?” Tanya said smirking stopping outside her hotel room door.

“Hmm, I could.” JJ said biting her lip, scanning the hallway to make sure no one was there and pressing Tanya body against the door. 

Alex would probably be suspicious if she didn’t go back to the room they were sharing tonight and they probably shouldn’t be doing this on a case but looking at the gorgeous brunette in front of her she forgot all about those issues.

JJ ran her hands up and down Tanya’s sides as Tanya opened the door and they both walked into the room. Before she knew it JJ was pinned up against the door inside the room with Tanya’s lips on her neck. 

“Mmm.” JJ moaned as her head landed with a soft thud against the door. Feeling the sudden need to pleasure the brunette, JJ put her hands under Tanya’s ass and thighs, lifting her up slightly making Tanya wrap her legs around her waist as she carried her to the bed.

\-----

Tanya woke up the next morning with her back against JJ’s front with JJ’s arm around her waist. Tanya sighed happily as she sunk back into the embrace as she realised it was only   
5am. Just as she was about to drift off again she felt JJ place kisses on the back of her neck making her shiver. 

Turning around in her arms,she pouted. “I was about to go back to sleep there.” Tanya said faking annoyance.

“Good morning to you too.” JJ laughed quietly. “I have to go.” JJ said climbing out the bed, making Tanya frown.

“Why?” Tanya pouted again. 

‘So cute.’ JJ thought. “I have to get a shower and get ready.” JJ said sadly. “I’ll meet you downstairs later for breakfast with the rest of the team.” JJ said leaning down to give Tanya a   
quick peck after getting ready. “I had a great time last night.” JJ said smiling.

“Me too and what was that? I want a real kiss.” Tanya sad smirking as JJ chuckled and shrugged. 

She leaned down again and grabbed Tanya’s face gently in her hands before connecting their lips together passionately. Tanya moaned into the kiss, allowing JJ to slip her tongue in as the kiss grew more sexual. JJ pulled away reluctantly, knowing she had to leave. 

“How was that?” JJ asked a breathless Tanya, who was lying on the bed.

“Uh-uhh, g-good, that was good.” Taya replied stuttering.

JJ laughed. “I’ll see you later.” JJ said before giving Tanya one last kiss and leaving the room.

\-----

JJ opened the door to her room quietly, not sure if Alex was up.

“Oh so the wanderer returns.” Alex said smirking as she was sat up against the headboard of one of the beds.

JJ rolled her eyes. They had developed a good friendship since Alex had joined the team and it was good to have another female to confide in when they were away on cases   
because obviously it was hard with Emily now. 

JJ fell back onto the other bed with a smile on her face which Alex noticed.

“So where were you? All I got was some vague text saying you wouldn’t be back.” Alex asked, not criticising, just curious.

“I went for dinner with Tanya.” JJ shrugged as she sat up crossing her legs. 

“Yes, I know.” Alex said rolling her eyes. “Where were you during the night?”

“In her hotel room.” JJ said looking at Alex trying to seem confident but she was a little nervous. Ever since her parents reaction, she couldn’t help feeling fear when she revealed her sexuality to people. 

Alex just raised an eyebrow half surprised because she had already figured it out due to the fact JJ hadn’t come back last night.

“So how did that happen?” Alex asked and JJ was a little shocked at the fact she had just skimmed over the face she was gay, she wasn’t used to that.

“Met her in a bar a few days after the case we worked on with her and we started seeing each other really.” JJ smiled slightly.

“And it’s going well?” Alex asked with a slight hint of protectiveness.

“Yeah, great actually.” JJ smiled widely at Alex.

“Well good.” Alex nodded before heading off to the bathroom for a shower leaving a happy and pleasantly surprised JJ behind.


	9. Revelations

When JJ and Alex made their way down for breakfast the rest of the team were already there.

“Morning.” They both said before taking a seat and began eating the small buffet in front of them.

“So JJ.” Morgan said tilting his head to the side, drawling out her name. “Have a good night?” he finished grinning.

JJ glared at him. “It was great, thank you.” She said sweetly.

Hotch, Rossi and Reid all raised their eyebrows slightly at the interaction, before Garcia came bursting through the restaurant.

JJ’s eyes widened. “What are you doing her Pen?” JJ said standing up giving her best friend a hug.

Before Garcia could answer Hotch interrupted. “I called her last night asking her to come, we’re getting nowhere with this case and we need Garcia here with us if we want to find the unsub.” Hotch said and JJ nodded.

Just as they were about to sit down Tanya and Tom made their way into the restaurant.

Garcia quickly turned around and greeted them, forgetting the rest of the team were there.

“Well hello, you must be Agent Mays, your FBI photo doesn’t do you enough justice honey.” Garcia said not noticing the teams surprised faces. Garcia turned towards JJ. “JJ, why didn’t you tell me she was so smokin’ ho-“ Garcia said before clamping a hand over in shock when she was JJ’s eyes almost pop out of her head. 

“You read it?” JJ exclaimed referring to Tanya’s files in the database because it was the only way Garcia could know what she looked like. 

“You didn’t say that I couldn’t.” Garcia said in a high-pitched voice defending herself.

Before JJ could reply Tanya interrupted. “Read what?” Tanya asked with a smirk find the situation amusing.

JJ mumbled a response that no one could understand. 

“What was that?” Tanya teased cupping her hear exaggeratedly.

“I asked Garcia to look you up in the FBI database to get your number.” JJ blushed suddenly aware of the team watching them.

“I didn’t take you to be the stalker type Jareau.” Tanya teased once again.

“I’m not…I mean I didn’t read anything, she did!” JJ said pointing at Garcia. 

“You know how nosey I am JJ.” Garcia pointed out obviously.

“Yeah, I do now.” JJ muttered under her breath.

“Does someone want to tell us what’s going on?” The all turned looked towards Rossi when he spoke.

JJ cleared her throat as they walked closer to the table and sat down, Tanya beside JJ.

“We’re sort of dating?” JJ supplied as Tanya nodded slightly. 

Hotch and Rossi looked surprised and couldn’t keep it from showing, Reid looked hurt.

“You guys don’t seem surprised.” Rossi said gesturing to the other members of the team.

“I just found out yesterday on the jet because I was bugging her about having a boyfriend.” Morgan laughed realising how wrong he was now.

“I found out this morning, because someone didn’t come back to the room last night.” Alex teased smirking at the two women.

“Oh, you didn’t JJ, so it really was a great night.” Morgan said grinning cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up Derek.” JJ said playfully, throwing at napkin at him.

“I’ve known for a few years.” Garcia said and no one looked shocked considering the unique,close friendship the two women had.

“What about you Emily?” Hotch asked. 

“Um-uh.” Emily stuttered, not sure what to say.

“I told her a few months ago. I blurted it out during one of our girl’s nights.” JJ said smiling through the lie. Emily just nodded thankfully at JJ.

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner.” Reid said frowning, the hurt evident on his face.

“I wasn’t hiding it or going to deny it if I was asked but I wasn’t going to walk about with ‘I’m gay’ stamped on my forehead.” JJ said and they all chuckled. “Just like you guys don’t   
suddenly announce your straight, it just wasn’t an issue for me. Plus I never really had any relationships where I would need to tell you.” JJ paused. “Until now, I guess.” JJ said smiling at Tanya holding her hand under the table and placing them on her knee. 

“Aww you guys are so cute.” Garcia squealed in JJ’s ear at the other side of her and Tanya blushed.

Suddenly Reid got up and mumbled something about needing the bathroom and JJ went to follow.

“Just leave him just now JJ, he just needs a few minutes.” Morgan said gently.

JJ sighed and nodded reluctantly.


	10. Arguments

Reid returned to the table a few minutes later but JJ figured she’d just talk to him later.

They all began to finish the breakfast that had been have eaten due to the earlier events. 

JJ and Tanya sat next to each other and JJ kept her right hand placed on Tanya’s thigh the whole time, knowing she was a little uncomfortable after the whole thing and the fact   
Emily was there and Reid’s feelings were unknown, it was making Tanya uneasy.

“Just relax baby.” JJ whispered in Tanya’s ear subtly. Tanya just sent JJ a small grateful smile but JJ knew she was still a little on edge. They both failed to notice Reid staring at their interaction. 

JJ placed her arm around her back of Tanya’s chair discreetly, her fingers brushing her back every so often, trying to make Tanya more comfortable. It was then she noticed Reid staring at them. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes for a few minutes and when she saw that he kept staring at them she finally spoke up.

“Ok, Reid, what is your problem?” JJ snapped, she hadn’t meant to be so harsh, she was just annoyed. The rest of the team and Tanya had all been talking amongst themselves and when they heard JJ’s voice, they turned their attention to them. “You’ve been staring at us for the last few minutes.” JJ finished.

Reid looked down, his face flushed. “Nothing.”

JJ let out a frustrated sigh. “It’s obviously something, just tell me!” JJ exploded.

“I’m just in shock. I always thought you were straight. I wasn’t expecting…this.” Reid explained gesturing towards Tanya.

JJ scoffed. “What it’s because I’m with a woman?” JJ asked incredulously and she took Reid’s silence as a ‘yes’. JJ shook her head. “So if it was a man that was sitting beside me right now you wouldn’t care?” JJ asked raising her voice slightly. “You know what, for the first time in a long time, I’m happy. I’m with someone I really, really like and finally I can be with someone who wants to be with me openly and isn’t ashamed. So I’m sorry, I really don’t care if you’re not ok with this or not, because I’m happy!” JJ said half passionately, half angrily. She didn’t want to hurt Reid but right now she herself was too hurt to really consider that.

Tanya put her hand on JJ’s arm to calm her down; she didn’t want her girlfriend to say something she might regret. But Tanya couldn’t help but think how hot JJ looked when she was angry.

“Wait, what do you mean openly and ashamed?” Hotch asked. Emily’s eyes widen, but no one could see because all their attention was on JJ and Reid.

JJ’s eyes flickered over to Emily and she could see the panic on her face and the slightly shake of her head. “N-nothing, it doesn’t matter.” JJ managed to get out, hoping the team were convinced. She turned her attention back to Reid.

JJ huffed, when all she was met with was silence.

“We’re leaving; we’ll meet you at the station in an hour.” JJ said standing up and Tanya followed. JJ placed her hand on her lower back as they walked out of the restaurant. 

\-----

JJ paced up and down her hotel room whilst Tanya sat on the bed watching the blonde.

“I can’t believe!” JJ exploded finally stopping. 

Tanya sighed and stood up. “I know babe, but just give it a chance, he’ll come around.” Tanya said giving JJ a tight hug.  
JJ sighed resting her hands on Tanya’s hips. “I know.” JJ said shaking. “I don’t even think this is about the fact I’m gay or it’s a shock, he just doesn’t trust me not since…” JJ trailed off.

“Since what?” Tanya asked confused.

JJ sighed and motioned for them to sit on the bed. “A couple of years ago, I had to fake Emily’s death.” JJ said sadly and at Tanya’s small gasp she just continued. “It’s a long story, but basically it came down to her safety and the best way to keep her safe was to fake her death. So, Hotch and I discussed it along with one of my state department co-workers and decided that it was the best thing to do.” JJ looked away. “Reid was heartbroken. He came over to my house and cried about how much he missed Emily. The guilt destroyed me but I couldn’t tell him, one I wasn’t allowed and two because I couldn’t risk her life like that. It took time for him to trust me again but he never did fully, no matter how much he says he does.” JJ sighed, blinking back tears but a few fell.

“Hey, come here.” Tanya said pulling JJ into another hug. The blonde nuzzled into her neck and closed her eyes, relishing in the comfort from her new girlfriend. “I can’t imagine how hard it must have been for you but you can’t go about still carrying this guilt years later.” Tanya said frowning.

“I know, it’s just hard not to blame myself, even after all this time.” JJ admitted. “But thanks, I feel a lot better now.” JJ smiled pulling back from the hug.

“Good.” Tanya smiled back and placed a quick kiss on JJ’s lips, but JJ pulled Tanya back into a deeper one. They kissed passionately for a few minutes and before they knew it, JJ   
had pushed Tanya back on the bed straddling her and kissing her neck.

“Mmm.” Tanya moaned. “Babe, we should stop.” Tanya managed to get out.

“What why?” JJ asked confused. 

“You’re upset.” Tanya explained.

“I feel better now, honestly, I wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t.” JJ confirmed, before going back to kissing her girlfriend and Tanya quickly surrendered to the blonde’s wishes.


	11. Shower Sex and Theories

“Oh god.” Tanya gasped out as they both fell back on the bed breathing heavily and sweating.

“Hmm, I know.” JJ agreed. “I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend.” JJ said rolling onto her side and propping herself up on one elbow to look at Tanya.

“You say that straight after sex, are you just using me for my body.” Tanya teased.

“Maybe.” JJ responded cheekily, leaning down to give Tanya a kiss. 

“I’m offended Jareau.” Tanya said faking hurt.

JJ laughed. “But seriously though. I can’t believe I got this lucky, I don’t deserve you.” JJ said.

“Why do you say that?” Tanya frowned.

“No reason, you’re just amazing and too good for me. Too good for anyone really.” JJ smiled.

“That’s sweet but you know I feel the same about you. Even after we’ve only been dating a short amount of time, I really really like you.” Tanya blushed.

“Well, I really really like you too.” JJ grinned.

“How are you feeling after earlier?” Tanya asked concern in her voice referring to the situation with Reid.

JJ sighed not really wanting to think about it. “I feel a lot better now that I’ve just had mind blowing sex with my girlfriend.” JJ smirked .

“JJ.” Tanya warned, knowing JJ was deflecting.

JJ sighed again. “I do feel better but I’m still worried. I just hope he comes around.”

“He will babe. I know it.” Tanya said giving JJ a reassuring smile and leaning up giving JJ a gentle kiss.

“So…mind blowing huh?” Tanya teased.

“Hmm, it was.” JJ murmured softly, leaning down to capture Tanya’s lips with her own. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, their hands roaming over each other’s bodies. Tanya suddenly pulled back and got up off the bed.

“Where are you going?” JJ frowned.

“Well, we have to be at the station in half an hour and I need another shower after that.” Tanya laughed.

JJ’s stayed silent, her eyes glue to Tanya’s naked body as she walked into the bathroom.

“Are you coming?” Tanya shouted.

JJ shot out of the bed immediately, almost sprinting to the bathroom with one thing on her mind. ‘Fuck yeah, shower sex.’

\-----

JJ and Tanya met the team at the station half an hour later. The atmosphere was tense but the team ignored it for now and got on with the case. Suddenly a theory came to JJ.

“Garcia look up boys who lost their mother in the area around 25 years ago.” JJ said making everyone turn their attention to her.

“There’s like hundreds of kids here JJ.” Garcia said dejectedly.

“Narrow it down to this town specifically.” JJ said anxiously.

“Nope, nothing buttercup.” Garcia replied.

JJ let out a frustrated sigh. “What about kids who were abandoned in this town.” JJ said her thoughts racing.

“Bingo! Jake Moore, he was 3 years old when his mother drove them into the forest before leaving him there. She drove off and was never seen again. A couple camping in the   
forest found him hours later and phoned the police.” Garcia said, it was always sad for her to read about these tragic stories.

JJ nodded. “He could be the guy.”

“In terms of the murders of the women, that fits but what about the bomb threat?” Rossi asked.

“You know, that could just be a threat, he could be trying to throw us off.” Emily suggested.

“No, I don’t think so.” JJ shook her head. “Look at the wording of the note. He says ‘I will be’ and he gives a specific time. Those aren’t words of just a threat.” JJ stood up pacing the room slightly.

“Garcia, can you cross check his name with children’s care homes in Texas?” JJ asked.

“Uh, ok, so he was in 8 different care homes until he was 18, then he disappeared.” Garcia said.

“That’s it.” JJ exclaimed. “He’s going to bomb one of the care homes he stayed in.” JJ told them.

“How do we narrow it down?” Tanya asked frowning.

They all thought for a few seconds before JJ spoke up again. “Was there any incidents that happened in any of the care homes, like abuse or neglect?” JJ asked directing her   
question to Garcia.

“There are a few but them one that stands out, it was the second home Jake was put in, he said that he had been sexually abused multiple times but none of the workers at the home took any notice.” Garcia said sadly.

“That’s got to be the guy.” JJ said. “He feels totally abandoned by his mother and therefore kills these woman who would be the same age his mother was when she abandoned him. And he feels pure hatred towards the children’s care homes he was in but that one in particular.” JJ finished. 

“What’s the name and address Garcia?” Hotch asked as the team all put on their vests.

“It’s the Hunter children’s home and I’ve put the address onto the GPS systems.”

Hotch nodded. “Ok, let’s go.” He said and the team followed.


	12. Promise

When the team arrived at Hunter’s children’s home, they were too late. Moore was already there, he had taken everyone in the building hostage.

Rossi had been calling for a few minutes to try and make contact with Moore inside but he wasn’t answering. There was a security camera at the front door so he was probably watching them. Suddenly, a loud shot wen of startling everyone and they knew immediately that he had shot someone inside, either one of the children or the staff.

“Fuck.” JJ cursed angrily, punching a nearby wall as hard as she could out of frustration. The team turned to look at her in concern. “Sorry.” She muttered, shaking her hand slightly.

Before they could respond, Rossi waved them over, Moore had answered the phone. “He wants to talk to you JJ.” He said covering the end of the phone with his hand.

JJ swallowed hard and nodded before picking up the phone. “This is Agent Jareau speaking.” JJ said as confidently as she could.

“The blonde?” Moore asked on the other end.

“Yes.” JJ replied simply.

“I want you in here, no guns, and no vest, just you.” Moore demanded, although there was a hint of vulnerability in his voice that JJ picked up on. JJ glanced at Hotch and saw him shake his head in disagreement but JJ done something she never thought she’d do, she went against his orders.

“Sure.” JJ said looking away from Hotch’s gaze.

“Hurry up and don’t try anything.” Moore said before hanging up.

“What the hell was that JJ?” Hotch demanded angrily. 

“I know, I’m sorry but we can’t let anyone else get hurt and this might be the only way.” JJ pleaded.

“Well it’s done now; we can’t exactly go back on what we said. That could cause even more chaos.” Hotch said, the anger still in his voice. 

“He probably saw you from the camera lashing out and he decided to target you.” Reid explained. JJ winced internally at her mistake.

The team began discussing a plan quickly, knowing the long JJ was out here, the angrier Moore would get. JJ glanced over to Tanya noticed the brunette standing off to the side and she wasn’t acting like herself.

JJ touched her elbow slightly and motioned for her to follow. JJ led them behind one of the SWAT vans, shielding them from the view of the team and other officers. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” JJ said gently, tilting Tanya’s head up to look at her.

“It’s nothing…I’m being stupid.” Tanya mumbled quietly.

“I bet it’s not stupid.” JJ said reassuringly. “Come one baby; tell me, I know it’s something.” JJ said softly, she may not have known Tanya long but she could pick up when there was something troubling brunette.

“I don’t want you to go in there; I don’t want you to get hurt.” Tanya blurted out.

JJ’s eyes softened. “Oh, that’s what you’re worried about. I’ll be fine.” JJ said squeezing Tanya’s hand.

“You can’t promise that.” Tanya said sadly.

“I know, you’re right, I can’t promise that nothing bad will happen. But, what I can promise is that I’ll do everything I can to make it back to you safely.” JJ said firmly. “I can promise you that.” JJ finished, pressing her lips against Tanya’s firmly. The kiss was different to the others they’d shared. It was one filled with reassurance and promise.

“Thanks, and I’m sorry-“ Tanya began.

“Hey, don’t apologise, I’d be the same if it was you going in there.” JJ said comfortingly.

Tanya nodded. “Thank you.” Tanya said grateful. “Is your hand ok?” Tanya frowned lifting JJ’s hand to inspect it.

“Yeah, the wall just scraped it a little. It’s fine though.” JJ shrugged.

“You know, this might be a little inappropriate but it was pretty hot seeing you angry like that.” Tanya said biting her lip.

JJ grinned. “Oh really?” she teased as Tanya nodded. “Well maybe I’ll need to show you a little more later.” JJ said lowering her voice and Tanya giggled in reply.

They were both brought back into the reality of the situation by Garcia’s voice.

“Hey sweetness, Hotch is ready for you to go in now.” Garcia said and she couldn’t help smile when she saw the couple.

“Thanks Pen, I’ll be there in a minute.” JJ said and Garcia nodded before heading back towards the team, JJ just needed a few more moments with her girlfriend.

JJ opened her arms out and Tanya immediately stepped into the embrace. They hugged tightly; Tanya buried her head in the crook of JJ’s neck whilst JJ rested her chin on top of Tanya’s head, closing her eyes. They both enjoyed the comfort of the embrace for a few more seconds before they both pulled away. 

“You ready?” Tanya asked and JJ nodded before they both headed back to the team.

“So you know the plan JJ?” Hotch asked for the hundredth time.

“Yes.” JJ said rolling her eyes. The plan was simple yet Hotch kept asking her if she understood it. She knew it was more because he was worried rather than he didn’t think she could do it. “I’ve got it Hotch.” JJ assured him.

“Ok.” Hotch nodded. “Good luck.” Hotch said, even he couldn’t keep the nerves from showing.

JJ eyes met the anxious eyes of the team and her girlfriend. Her eyes lingered on Tanya’s a little longer, trying to reassure her with her gaze.

JJ made her way to the front of the building slowly, her arms raised above her head as planned. She had taken her jacket off also, to show she didn’t have a vest beneath her clothes. She had no weapons with her. The only thing she had was a microphone hidden under the collar of her shirt, so that the team had an idea of what was going on.

She opened to front door of the building and entered slowly, he arms still raised. She made her way to another door inside before opening it too room full of children and adults all sitting down with Moore standing in the middle of the room, his gun raised.


	13. White Hot Pain

JJ was unprepared for the white hot pain that seared through her chest as the bullet tore into her. 

She stood for 2 seconds, shocked before she fell back and collapsed onto the ground. 

She could hear the screams of children and adults around her.

Her ears were ringing from the sound of the shot going off as blood poured out of her chest at an alarming rate.

She gasped rapidly, trying to breathe.

After a few minutes she couldn’t hold on anymore.

She finally closed her eyes and her body went limp.

No one saw it coming.

The sound of a gunshot going off.

They immediately knew it was JJ.

Tanya gasped covering her mouth with her hand. “Oh god.” She whispered.

“We have to go in there.” She shouted to Hotch.

“We can’t. We don’t know what he’ll do next.” Hotch was distraught, all they could do now was wait and pray that JJ wasn’t too badly hurt.

“That son of a bitch.” Morgan growled. “He never wanted to speak to JJ, he just wanted to hurt her to toy with us.” He shouted slamming his fist against a car door. 

“I’ve got the shot. There’s a gap in the blind.” A sniper’s voice suddenly came through the radio. “What are my orders?” 

“Take it.” Hotch said immediately into the radio. “Take the shot.” This could be there only chance.

Within a matter of seconds the sniper shot through the window.

“SWAT team move.” Hotch barked into the radio and they immediately approached the building guns raised with the team right behind them.

They busted the door down and charged into the building. The team went straight to the room JJ and Moore were in.

Both JJ and Moore were lying on the floor with blood surrounding them. 

Tanya went straight to JJ putting pressure on her wound. Morgan kneeled beside her helping. The rest of the team went to check if Moore was dead and get the hostages out of the building. A member of staff had been shot by Moore in the arm so they led her out first. Rossi confirmed that Moore was dead and they went back to helping JJ. 

Tanya checked JJ’s pulse. “It’s faint but she’s got one.” Tanya said to the team.

“JJ please wake up.” Tanya whispered into JJ’s ear. “Please babe.” Tanya pleaded as tears rolled down her face.

Suddenly the paramedics rushed into the room, lifting JJ onto the stretcher and carrying her outside into the ambulance as the team followed.

“Only one of you can come with us in the ambulance.” One of the paramedics said.

Tanya looked around at the team desperately, her eyes pleading with them to let her go. 

“You go Tanya, JJ would want you there.” Morgan said placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Thanks.” She whispered gratefully.

“Wait.” Emily said suddenly. “Please can I go as well? I need to know she’s ok, please?” Emily pleaded with the paramedics.

They both sighed, not willing to argue and put this agent’s life in more danger by wasting time. They nodded reluctantly. “You’ll have to squeeze on the seat together, come on we need to get moving.” One of them said.

“We’ll meet you at the hospital.” Hotch said as they climbed into the ambulance.

Tanya grasped JJ’s hand tightly, careful not to be in the way of the paramedics.

“You love her don’t you?” Emily said knowingly.

Tanya tuned her head around towards Emily. She chuckled a little. “It’s crazy, I haven’t known her for that long but yeah, I think I do.” She smiled a little even though there were still tears in her eyes. “When the shot went off, I felt my whole world stop. You don’t feel like that if it’s someone you don’t love.” Tanya said.

Emily nodded in understanding. “She loves you too.” Emily said confidently.

“How do you know that?” Tanya asked, her voice hoarse. 

“Because she used to look at me the way she looks at you now.” Emily smiled sadly with regret filling her eyes.

“She told me what happened between the two of you, and even though I have no right to judge, you were really stupid letting her go.” Tanya said bluntly, her intention wasn’t to hurt Emily’s feelings but to tell her the truth.

Emily looked shocked at Tanya’s directness but quickly recovered. “To be honest, I regret it every day but I know we’re over and she has you now.” Emily said reluctantly.

“Honestly, I think you make her happier than I ever could.” Emily admitted. “Just don’t hurt her like I did.”

“I won’t I promise and thanks for being here, I’m sure JJ will appreciate it.” Tanya said genuinely. 

Suddenly the ambulance came to a stop and the doors opened. 

The nurses and doctor were there to greet them at the entrance.

“I’m sorry but you can’t come any further, we’re taking her into surgery.” The doctor said before wheeling JJ off through the double doors.

“Come on sweetheart, let’s get you cleaned up.” The nurse said gesturing towards Tanya’s hands.

“Oh god.” Tanya muttered when she realised her hands and shirt sleeves were covered in JJ’s blood. The nurse went to lead her to a nearby bathroom.

“Tanya.” Emily said stopping Tanya in her tracks. “She’ll be ok, she’s strong and she’ll fight for you.” Emily said giving Tanya a reassuring smile. Tanya nodded gratefully before making her way to the bathroom with the nurse.


	14. I Love You

“Family of Agent Jareau?” the doctor asked, suddenly appearing in the waiting room.

“I’m her boss.” Hotch said anxiously.

The doctor nodded. “I’m Doctor Stevens, Agent Jareau is stable.” The doctor said, making the team sigh in relief. “The bullet just missed her heart and luckily it was a through and through. She should make a full recovery.” The Dr. Stevens finished with a small smile.

“Oh thank god.” Tanya murmured as Garcia squeezed her hand just as relieved.

“Can we see her?” Reid asked his voice small and his eyes red from crying a little.

“Yes, but only two at a time. She’s still groggy from the sedation but she’s awake. She’s in room 202.” The doctor answered before leaving.

The team looked around nervously at each other, all of them wanting to go first.

“You should go Tanya, you as well Penelope.” Rossi said, knowing JJ would want to see her girlfriend and best friend first and the team agreed with Rossi’s judgement.

“Thank you.” Tanya whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. 

“Wait before you go; just tell JJ that I’m sorry for the way I reacted to everything, please?” Reid asked, his voice timid and full of regret.

Garcia nodded. “I will.”

They both made their way around the corner of the corridor searching for JJ’s room. When they finally found it, Tanya paused outside the room to take a breath.

“You’ll be fine.” Garcia said, understanding Tanya’s apprehension. Tanya managed to give Garcia a small smile in reply.

They both entered the room, seeing a tired looking JJ lying in the hospital bed with tubes and wires connected to her.

“Hey babe, it’s me.” Tanya said softly, her voice full of emotion. She reached for JJ’s hand and grasped it.

“Hi.” JJ said with a small smile, her eyes immediately brightening from seeing her girlfriend.

“Hey gumdrop, how’re you feeling?” Garcia asked, the relief evident in her voice, standing next to Tanya who was sitting on a seat next to JJ’s bed. 

“Not bad considering.” JJ chuckled a little.

“You gave us a hell of a scare.” Tanya said, thinking back to that moment when she heard the shot.

“I kept my promise though; I promised I’d do everything I could to make sure I came back to you.” JJ said her eyes meeting Tanya’s. Garcia suddenly felt like she was intruding on a private moment. 

“I’ll give you guys a few minutes and then the rest of the team will probably be in.” Garcia said to the pair. “Oh and Reid said to tell you he’s sorry about how he reacted.” Garcia remembered making JJ sigh in relief. “I’m glad you’re ok gumdrop.” Garcia whispered giving JJ a kiss on the forehead, causing JJ to smile. Garcia closed the door on the way out, giving the two women some privacy.

“You did keep your promise, and I’m so glad you did.” Tanya said her eyes filling with tears. “All of this made me realise that…I want to be with you forever, I want it all with you JJ, I…I love you.” Tanya said her tone full of apprehension as to what the blonde would say.

JJ couldn’t help the huge smile that appeared across her face. “I love you too.” She grinned. “When I was lying there after being shot, all I wanted to do was succumb to the pain and close my eyes but I held on as long as possible and you know why? It was because of you. I just thought of you, your smile, your eyes, all the good times we’ve had together and how many more we could have. You saved my life baby.” JJ said her voice full of passion and the emotion evident in her eyes.

“God, I love you so much.” Tanya said leaning forward to capture JJ’s lips with her own. Their lips moved in sync, the kiss was intimate and full of promise.

“I promise, I’ll do everything I can to make you happy.” JJ whispered pulling away from the kiss, her hand caressing Tanya’s cheek gently.

“You already do that.” Tanya replied truthfully, before she gave JJ another kiss.

“I love you.” JJ said once more. “I’m going to tell you that every day.” JJ smiled.

“I love you too.” Tanya replied.


End file.
